The Doorstep Gift
by hadescabin1999
Summary: I adopted this from DeathbyShykid. What if one night female Naruto (Narumi) was left on the doorstep of the newly wed Itachi and Shisui Uchiha home? What if she was adopted by them? How differently who her life turn out form cannon? Read to find out Rated M: mild cursing, manxman love, mild neglect, volience and other mature topics
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights of this awesome anime/manga goes to Masashi Kishimoto senpai. I also adopted this story from Deathbyshykid. The first half of this chapter is written by her with my editing. There will be a authors note where their writing stops and my begins.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Konohagakure no Sato

December 10th, year XXX

* * *

There was loud banging on the front door that awoke a sleeping Shisui. He rolled his eyes and slung the pillow over his head. The knocking continued for another thirty seconds before quitting. He grumbled lowly looking at his lover sleeping beside him. He looked over at the clock and almost had a heart attack. 3:21 AM? Why the hell is someone knocks on the door at 3:21 AM? Dragging a pale hand down his face, Shisui stood up and slowly walked towards the door. There was a small amount of noise coming from the front door, but the raven haired man couldn't distinguish what or who could be making that noise. However, when he opened the door, he saw no one. Absolutely _no one_. He was about to slam the door shut in a small fit of anger, but something yellow caught his eyes. Shisui was always deemed a level-headed Uchiha, so when he saw the pale baby lying helplessly on his doorstep with nothing covering him except a diaper and a note beside the child, he started to freak out.

The blond haired girl slowly opened her eyes, vibrant blue ones meeting deep onyx ones, then the baby started to cry. A shaky cough left her blue lips as the crying continued. Shisui looked around, seeing no forms of life out on the streets. He looked down at him before picking the child up. Shisui picked the note up, seeing a single phrase that made him thoroughly confused: _ **Take this demon**_ _._ The black haired man's attention was back onto the girl's cold body. The baby was shivering, coughing, and was starting to change colors. He needed to wake up the weasel because he has no idea what the _fuck_ to do with a child.

He raced quickly to their shared bedroom, glancing at the coughing child in his arms. "'Tachi! 'Tachi! You have got to wake up!" Shisui frantically shouted, speed-walking over to the sleeping man.

The black haired man grumbled, "Shisui? What's wrong?" He sleepily sat up in the queen sized bed staring at him. As the sleepiness went away, he could see the panicked look on his husband's face and the baby in the arms. Itachi rubbed his eyes, fearing that he could be becoming delusional, but when he looked down, he could still see the baby. Itachi sputtered, "Where did she come from?"

Shisui shrugged, "Someone put her on our doorstep."

"Let me see her." He stated, holding his arms out for the baby. His husband handed him over quickly, standing back as Itachi stood. The raven haired male crossed over to the closet, pulling out a blanket before swaddling the baby in it. Itachi rocked the quiet baby in his arms as he sat on the bed. He sighed, "Why is she so cold?"

"She wasn't wrapped in anything when he was dropped onto our property." He said, staring in awe at Itachi's ease around children, "There was a note that said: _ **Take this demon**_ _._ What do you think it means?"

Itachi shook his head, "I'm not sure. We should report this to the Hokage."

Shisui walked over to the baby, combing through the little tuft of blonde hair on her head. The girl opened her eyes cutely, giggling lightly before grabbing the Uchiha's finger. He smiled slightly, highly amused by the child. "What do you think her name is?" Shisui questioned, starting to coo at the baby.

The older of the two smiled at the scene, "Not sure. She's got to be about a few months old, so she most likely has a name." The baby giggled, glancing at the two men with such awe.

Shisui stroked the child's cheek, earning a cute sound from the blond boy, "You think she likes us?"

"Shisui, you know we can't get attached. She isn't our baby; we have to turn him into the Hokage." Itachi stated sadly. He looked at his husband who displayed a look of understanding and sadness. He kissed the man's cheek. Shisui looked over at him, those puppy eyes trying to persuade him. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we can't keep her."

"I... I know." His onyx eyes averted away from the large blue eyes that smiled at him. Itachi knew this was a bad idea, but he hated seeing Shisui in a position like this. He handed the baby over to him, smiling at the reaction he got. The black haired man grinned, cooing the child and tickling his sides, laughing quietly. Shisui poked his side, "Hey, we should make a little bed for her. She's going to need a place to sleep until we bring her to the Hokage."

Itachi stood up, "Stay here while I make her a bed." He left the room as Shisui played around with the slowly tiring boy. After about ten minutes, the baby was asleep, snoozing in his arms. Itachi had finished making a small bed for the small child in their bedroom. He signaled for the younger adult to put her down. Once the snoozing baby was placed on the makeshift bed, the couple climbed into bed.

They managed to sleep until nine in the morning before the baby woke them up crying quietly. Itachi woke up first and walked towards the baby. When he got near, he could smell something putrid and it made him gag slightly. He grimaced before a sudden realization hit him like a freight train. They have _absolutely nothing_ that is fit to take care of a child, nonetheless a baby. Itachi groaned, walking over to Shisui before waking him up. The man groaned, sitting up in the bed. "Yeah?" He questioned.

"Look, I'm going to run to the store. She needs diapers and some basic formulas to sustain for the day." Itachi explained, already getting into some clothes, "I'm not sure what you can do to help her until I get the stuff. Maybe just try playing with her? She may not like it, but she'll have to deal with until I get back. Okay?"

Shisui stiffly nodded, looking between the boy and Itachi, "Alright then." The older man kissed his husband before grabbing his keys and leaving the house. The remaining adult in the house sighed before walking over to the girl. "Good morning." He sighed, realizing that probably sounded to a crying and fussy baby who had a _very_ full diaper. He picked her up, feeling relieved that the baby was no longer cold and had gotten her color back. She had sun kissed skin that matched her features perfectly.

Shisui bounced the baby, but that only made her cry harder. He tried to think, but nothing was coming to mind. He'd only been at this for less than two minutes and he was already frustrated. He raked his brain for _anything_ , until something popped up from his childhood. Shisui smiled down at the baby, starting to hum to the blonde haired girl. His mother used to sing to him when he was fussy and that was something he would always remember. Even though he was a terrible singer, he replaced that flaw with soft hums. The baby's cries became softer, listening to the rumbling in Shisui's chest. Teary blue eyes full of wonder and curiosity stared up at soft onyx ones. He gave a small smile, sniffling his tears away as he listened to the hums. This continued for twenty minutes before the front door opened.

"I'm back." Itachi called, walking into the bedroom after not hearing the child's cries anymore, "Here, let me see her. I'm pretty sure you don't know how to change a diaper." Shisui handed the blonde haired girl over to him. The older man reached into the plastic bag for baby wipes and fresh diapers. Itachi skillfully started to clean the baby up before replacing the dirty diaper with a clean on. A giggle came from the blue-eyed girl as Itachi picked her up. "Since I cleaned her up, you can throw the diaper away." He smirked at Shisui's pale face. The younger man picked it, shivering after realizing something. The diaper was still _warm_. He ran into the kitchen, throwing the awful thing into the trash. Itachi laughed, "You are such a child."

"Whatever." Shisui fought back weakly, "So, did you get some formula for him?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I put them on the table." Itachi left the room and headed for to kitchen. The baby pulled on the raven haired man's ponytail, laughing at the grimace on Itachi's face. She gave another tug, her laughing becoming louder. Shisui placed a hand over his mouth to keep in his laugh. _**(THIS IS WHERE THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR ENDED)**_

It took Shisui at least ten tries at warming up the bottle, before getting it to a suitable temperature for the infant to drink. Once he was satisfied with the temperature he went back into the shared bedroom, and gave it to Itachi. As soon as he was cradling her in an upright position, the baby drank the formula greedily as if she hasn't eaten in awhile.

* * *

The young couple received a few odd looks during the walk to their Leader's Office, and they paid no attention to the looks. When they walked into the tower the secretary told them that Lord Third is free, and walked into the office.

"Good afternoon Lord Hokage," The two raveonettes said simultaneously.

"Back at both of you two, and what brings you two here today?" the elderly Kage said with familiarity.

"Early this morning, I was awakened by a knock at our front door. When I went to investigate I found this small baby laying there with only a diaper and a note." Shisui stated.

"What did this note say?" Asked the Third Hokage.

"It read _**take this demon**_." Itachi said it then the Kage sighed, and it went so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

After a few minutes, Shisui decided to break the silence. To ask "could we adopt her, Lord Hokage?"

The elderly Kage nodded his head with agreement and said,"Yes, I think it would be wise for you two to adopt young Narumi. I want her to grow up in a loving environment. Here are her papers, and I think it would be for the best if you guys do the clan Adoption Ceremony as soon as possible."

"I will have to talk to onii-sama, about the Blood Adoption Ceremony. I hope he agrees." Itachi responded, as he and Shisui filled out the paperwork.

* * *

 **Itachi's POV**

Within ten minutes Shisui, Naru-chan and I were back within the Uchiha clan compound almost to the clan heads front doorstep. I am really nervous about the meeting with my elder brother, Fugaku, about getting permission to do a blood adoption ceremony. I timidly knocked on their door, and waited for a few moments as my sister-in-law, Mikoto, greeted us.

Her eyes widened at the little bundle with a tuft of blonde hair in Shisui's arms. "How … I mean when did you adopt a child?" she asked in surprise.

"She was left on our doorstep early this morning and we went to Lord Hokage and he let us adopt her twenty minutes ago. And we want to get permission to do the blood adoption ceremony." Shisui explained quietly, to not wake the sleeping infant. Mikoto nodded in understanding and realization of why they are here.

"Come into the living room, and I will get Fugaku. Do you want me to place her in Satomi's room next to her in her crib? Also what is her name?" Mikoto said then asked us.

"That will be wonderful, her name is Narumi, and how are the twins?" I responded as we walked into the living room.

"Ahh, they are a perfect little angels, they just started to teething this past week." She started in a motherly wonder state, as Shisui handed Naru-chan to her auntie. "I will be right back," she said after she was handed the infant.

A few minutes later, my elder brother of five years came into the room. "Onii-sama it's good to see you," I greeted him then gave him a bro hug and our secret handshake. "You to otouto," he greeted back as we did our bro hug and handshake.

"I heard from a little birdie that you adopted a child, a little girl to be exact." He asked us, in an all knowing and yet teasing tone. I gave him a sheepish nod.

"You want to do the blood adoption ritual, am I correct?" He asked yet again in his all knowing tone, yet accepting voice. We gave him a sheepish nod. "Hai," I said so quietly that it was a miracle he heard it.

"I give you permission to do it. Let's do it right now, and Shisui why don't you Mikoto and the twins go shopping for supplies for Naru-chan?" Onii-sama said, then directed his statement towards Sui-chan. As we walked to get Naru-chan.

* * *

 **Shisui's POV**

After Fugaku and 'Tachi-kun left the room it was just Mikoto, the twins and I in the room. "Let's go Shisui," Mikoto said as she placed the twins in a double stroller, and shouldering a diaper bag.

As we walked throughout the Uchiha compound to its own shopping district, a lot of our clans men stopped and bowed towards us. As Mikoto is the matriarch of the clan, the twins are both potential heirs, and I am apart of the main family due to my marriage to 'Tachi. Our first stop is at the sweet shop for some dango as we both are pretty hungary. While I was there I bought some more Pocky for my weasel as his stock is getting low. Once we were both fed and we both finished bottle feeding the twins, we headed to the baby supply store.

We picked out a dark mahogany crib, with a matching changing table dresser combination, high chair and rocking chair. I wanted to get Naru-chan a deep blood red bedsheet set, but Mikoto said since she is a _girl_ we should buy either pink or purple sheets. So we compromised and picked out a deep royal purple bedsheet set with little Uchiha fans decorating the sheets. Next we moved onto cloths, and Mikoto went all out. She picked out little dresses of all colors and styles, pjs of colors and styles, white shirts, little overalls, socks of all colors, little hats some with bows and some without bows, and alot more cloths that what I thought a baby should have. We next went to the toy section, I picked out a cute orange fox, a crow, wolf, and toad. Mikoto grabbed every other animal that was there.

After leaving the baby store we went to get some deep royal purple paint. Then we went to my place and painted and decorated one of our used bedrooms. By the time we were done Fugaku, Itachi, and Naru got to my place. Narumi appearance changed, her skin wasn't as tanned as before but not as pale as Uchiha's usually are. Her hair was raven with blonde streaks, and her sky blue eyes are now a shocking electric blue.

We all decided to go to the new BBQ restaurant that the Akimichi clan just reopened, due it got destroyed two months ago on the night the nine tailed fox attacked our village.

This was the day my life and my husbands changed for the better.


	2. Important Please Read

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d184ca02c1bdd21d95894a1dc39045"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongQuick Authors Note/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d184ca02c1bdd21d95894a1dc39045"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I know it has been nearly a month since I started this story. And I am sincerly sorry. I am currently working on the second chapter, and I hope to have it up by sometime this sunday due to my family is going to drive for almost 6 hours to help my sister move back into her college sourity (Sp?) house on monday. I have had little to no time to work on it, since I am currently working 4 to 5 days a week at a summer job. I am going to pleadge to make a goal to publish at least two chapters a month, on all of my Naruto stories, this one and the ones that are currently in the works on my google docs. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="862c6d7aa8324336dd88e2b2a374a36c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"THIS IS THE STUFF YOU MUST READ. YOU CAN OPTIONALLY READ THE QUICK A/N. /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cd81aee7b5f05e2186d96b53581c963"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The oringal /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"of this story, DeathByShyKid, has asked me to help notify people of their current situation. Two of her stories have been furadingly written on Doc-truyen. The stories in question are her "Artsy Stuff" and "Home to the Unexpected". I am luckly enough to say my stories haven't been stolen. But we need help to figure out how to shut it down. If anyone has any information please Private message me or deathbyshykid. /span/p 


End file.
